pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 49 - The First Line Of Defense, Akane Attacks
Back in the desert Rodney, Ash, Misty and Brock all stared off into the distance after the tremendous shockwave they had felt. “What…what’s this tremendous force I’m feeling?” wondered Brock “This power it’s…it has to be those two dorashin’s that Timothy told us about.” thought Rodney “What.” panicked Misty as the fear in her voice surfaced. “No way…I have never felt anything like this before.” noted Ash “Hay Helikos, Sultaranta it’s time for you to to get far away from here as possible…things are about to get rough.” smiled Rodney “Likos.” nodded Helikos Helikos dashed off and disappeared into the desert while Sultaranta disappeared in a hole in the ground. “So Rodney what’s the plan?” asked Ash “To be honest I don’t know…I guess we’ll have to fight.” shrugged Rodney “Are you kidding…I mean there’s no way that we can fight powers like that!” shouted Brock “Listen I don’t expect you three to fight, but you have to understand…this is what Timothy’s been training us for. I’m fightning reguardless, but it’s up to you if you deside to fight here today.” said Rodney “It seems impossible.” sighed Misty Rodney held out his pokéballs and returned Tidus and Sandslash to them. Just then Rodney looked up into the sky as he began to sense three other power levels closing in on their position. “We got three other powers heading this way.” noticed Rodney “I sense them now, but who is it?” asked Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu They all looked up into the sky staring into the distance and after as few minute three figures appeared. “Hay it’s Hinta, Jamie and Alice!” shouted Misty Just then Jamie, Alice and Hinta appeared over head and dropped down to the ground in front of them. “Long time no see you three.” smiled Hinta “Yeah.” nodded Brock “You three seem to have become stronger.” smiled Alice “Well we have been training for awhile.” laughed Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “Yeah, but I didn’t expect anything like this.” reminded Brock “I don’t think any of us did.” agreed Hinta They all stood and looked around staring at the ground for a few minutes thinking about what to do. “Well it looks like things are about to get rough.” smiled Jamie looking up. “No kidding looks like we have company.” agreed Rodney looking up. They all looked up into the air and there they saw two figures floating high above the ground. “Well Akane looks like those four that we picked up on the scouter were joined by their friends.” noticed Jaice “Seems fun, but what do you think their all doing out here in this desert?” wondered Akane looking around. “From the they way that their all staring at us I would stay that they were expecting us, but who can say for sure.” smiled Jaice They both floated down to the ground landing several feet in front of the group as they continued to stare at them. “Man feel that energy.” said Rodney “I know it’s something for sure.” agreed Hinta “So these are the two dorashin’s.” thought Jamie He looked at them both examining from head to toe comparing them to the dorashin he had fought before. “So we meet at last.” said Jamie “The pleasure is all our’s.” smiled Jaice The wind blew across the desert plains blowing up clouds of dust as Ash, Misty, Brock, Jamie, Rodney, Alice, and Hinta all stared at the two beings in front of them. “Man this is crazy…their power is enormous.” muttered Ash “Chu.” agreed Pikachu “Alright like we told your friend the first we he came to our planet…get out of here if you don’t want to die!” shouted Rodney “Now that’s funny.” laughed Akane “If your talking about that weakling Gillz then your sadly mistaken.” smiled Jaice “That weakling was a low level dorashin…our powers are on a whole other level.” smiled Akane “Their right about one thing…their powers are far greater than that one before.” thought Rodney to himself. “Your voice’s sound familiar.” thought Jaice “What…our voice’s.” said Hinta “Yes you were two of the one’s who fought Gillz, but it wasn’t any of you who defeated him. Tell me where is he?” asked Jaice “Sorry to say, but that guy’s nowhere around right now.” replied Jamie “Is that so.” smiled Jaice “Then where is he? Is he to scared to come out and face us?” asked Akane laughing “Not in the least…he’ll be here!” shouted Alice “So what do you think Akane should we wait for this guy?” asked Jaice “No way I was sitting in that ship for to long to just get here and wait some more. Come on Jaice let me have some fun?” asked Akane “Fine.” smiled Jaice “Alright.” laughed Akane He took off his scouter and shades and threw them to the ground behind him before he started walking toward them. He grinned at them while them punching the center his left hand with his fist while looking at them with a meanacing grin on his face. “So who’s it going to be…come on. I’ll take anyone of you on…heck I’ll take you all on at once.” laughed Akane “Looks like its about to start…so should we fight him one at a time or all at once?” asked Hinta “All at once would be best, but even like that I don’t know if we would stand much of a chance.” nodded Jamie “Maybe, but it’s the only chance that we’ve got. Maybe we can hold him off long enough until Timothy shows up.” suggested Alice “Let’s hope so.” sighed Rodney Rodney looked at Akane examining him thoroughly before looking back at Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock. “Hay you four…like I told you before I can understand if you don’t want to fight here and if you decide not to then I suggest that you get out of the way.” Rodney said “Well I don’t know if there’s much I can do against a power like that, but I’ll give it everthing I’ve got.” smiled Ash “Chu.” agreed Pikachu “Well let’s give it a try.” smiled Brock “Sure.” shrugged Misty “Hay what’s taking you all so long to decide…well if you can decide then I guess I’ll decide for you.” said Akane “Get ready.” urged Hinta They all got into their fighting stance’s reading themselves for a charge from Akane. They looked at him staring them down with an intense glare deciding who he should attack first. “Oh yeah and don’t think that because your girls that your going to get any mercy from me.” laughed Akane “Like we would want it.” retorted Hinta “Ha we’ll see…now let’s go!” shouted Akane Just then like an angry bull Akane dashed toward Alice sending up a cloud of dust in his wake. “Don’t think so!” shouted Rodney Rodney quickly moved in front of Alice before putting his hand out in front of him. He fired a beam of blue energy at Akane, but just as the attack was about to hit Akane he disappeared. The attack flew off into the distance before it exploded sending up a large cloud of dust and causing a powerful shockwave. Akane reappeared beside Rodney and kicked him in the back which sent him sliding across the ground. “Hay dude are you alright?” asked Jaime “Yea…I’m fine.” nodded Rodney Rodney picked himself up and shook off the attack before turning back around toward Akane. “Come on you’ll have to do a lot better than that.” laughed Rodney as he got back into his fighting stance. “Nice you were able to take that attack well. Alright so this might be fun after all.” smiled Akane Rodney dashed toward Akane and he began to throw a flurry of punch’s and kicks at him. Akane easily dodged and blocked Rodney’s attacks before he jumped out of the way dodging of his punch. Rodney looked up as Akane floated up into the air and he dashed up after him throwing another flurry of attacks. Jamie watched Akane’s movements closely as he dodged each of Rodney’s attacks. “Man he’s fast…Rodney can’t even lay a punch.” noted Jamie Just then Akane dodged a punch from Rodney before raising his hand and hammering him in the back sending him flying toward the ground. Rodney landed on the ground on his hand’s and feet creating a large crater in the ground. “Damn that hurt.” cursed Rodney He got back to his feet and try to rub the spot on his back where Akane hit him before walking over to the group. “Damn it man…I wasn’t even able to land one hit before I got hammered.” cursed Rodney “I saw…he’s far stronger than when we fought that last dorashin.” nodded Jamie “Well let’s all try to get him.” suggested Rodney “Right.” nodded Hinta “Hay come on already!” shouted Akane from up in the sky. Rodney, Jamie, Alice and Hinta all looked at each and nodded floting up into the air surrounding Akane. “Now things should get really fun.” smiled Akane as he looked around. “Alright ready…!” shouted Jamie Rodney, Hinta, Jamie and Alice all got into their fighting stance as they stared at Akane ready to attack. “Now!” shouted Hinta All of a sudden they all charged Akane attacking him with a flurry of punch’s and kicks, but he dodged or blocked each of their attack. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked up into the sky in amazment as Hinta, Jamie, Rodney and Alice all fought Akane. “Man…look at them go.” smiled Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “They’ve all gotten so powerful.” noted Misty “But is it enough?” wondered Brock “Do you think we should help?” asked Misty “I honestly don’t know…I mean would we really stand a chance against that guy?” asked Brock “I don’t know, but let’s just wait for a chance to attack.” smiled Ash “Why?” asked Misty “Because even if we can hurt him maybe we can get in a good hit when he’s not paying attention.” plotted Ash “Sound’s good…nice thinking Ash.” laughed Brock “Yeah…looks like your really learning how to use your head.” smiled Misty “Thanks.” smiled Ash They looked back into the sky as Hinta, Alice, Jamie and Rodney tried to land a punch on Akane. To Be Continued…… Category:Season 3 Content